


Love Loves Laughter

by YourAnonymousGod



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur is obly mentioned, Chapter 3: Clemens Point (Red Dead Redemption 2), Gen, Hosea is Arthur's dad, Idiots in Love, M/M, Newspapers, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Protective Hosea Matthews, pre chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: Hosea's enjoying his morning newspaper when he hears something
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	Love Loves Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur's laugh is precious and Hosea is #1 dad

Hosea was just flicking through the morning’s news as a familiar but uncommon laugh rippled through the camp. He looked up immediately at the sound to see Arthur nestled on the ground with young Jack and Cain at his side, doing something Hosea couldn’t quiet see but it was obviously amusing to both, Jack sitting with a wide grin on his face. It was a nice sight to see amongst the camp, especially with all the mayhem and brutality of late with Blackwater and the Cornwall mess in Valentine. His own smile formed as he watched them, catching sight of Charles who was sitting opposite him at the slightly bloodied but sturdy table, his half complete arrows forgotten in front of him as he watched Arthur. His grin widened for a second before Hosea turned back to his paper.

A few minutes later the same laugh found its way over again, joined by Jack’s smaller, higher pitched one and Cain barking. Glancing up, Charles was still staring at the older outlaw. 

"Haven't heard him laugh like that in a while." Hosea croaked, a small cough sitting at the back of his throat which he quickly got rid of. Charles turned to him, eyes widened a little in alarm at being caught unknowing staring but Hosea didn’t comment on it. "It's a nice laugh." Hosea said after he settled, flicking to the net page to find an advert for hair tonic large on the paper, hyperbole image of a man with hair longer than necessary emphasising its abilities. Hosea moved past it, knowing he had no use for the tonic, losing hair at his age was natural and with any case the life he left he wouldn’t survive to see himself become bald.

"Mmm, I agree." Charles confessed.

"Managed to make him laugh like that a couple of times in my life but I bet you can do it much easier." Hosea smirked, shifting his gaze from a story about some missing goats being found in a river to Charles who frowned slightly, head tilted.

"Excuse me." Hosea shifted his feet off the table, folding up his newspaper and setting it down. He then turned to face Charles with a warm gaze and small curl of his lips.

"I'm not blind, Mr Smith. Nor am I an ignorant, hating fool.” Hosea explained and Charles brow furrowed in slight confusion but that didn’t stop Hosea, knowing Charles was a smart man. “Love is loved, no matter who it involves and I know my son loves you." He admitted. Hosea knew Arthur like the back of his hand due to practically raising him since he was a teenager, so he knew what things he did and didn’t do with people, depending on who he liked or disliked. Micah was treated with hostility, closed off answers and hard looks, sometime even harder punches, all because Arthur didn’t like him, however, Charles was different. Since the man had joined, all Arthur did was treat him with respect, show kindness, share things and of recent, Hosea could actually see the adoration in his son’s eyes whenever he looked at Mr Smith or simply mentioned his name.

"Well…" Charles began and Hosea sat up a little further, looking the man in front of him over.

"Do you love him too?" Hosea asked, needing to be certain although he was already pretty sure. However, Hosea wouldn’t stand for his son being heartbroken again after Mary and poor Eliza and Isaac. Arthur didn’t deserve more hurt after what he had been through and Hosea was determined to see that through

"Yes, Hosea. Yes I do." Charles smiled, looking back over at Arthur who was talking quietly with Jack. A content feeling washed over Hosea as he shoved his feet back where they had perched prior, leaning back in his chair and opening his newspaper again.

"Make him laugh like that more often, Mr Smith." He caught the smirk that spread across Charles’ face.

"With pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
